Regrésame a la vida
by Sabaku No Lola
Summary: U.A. Vegeta es un joven frío, orgulloso y sobre todo una persona muy solitaria. El tiene un oscuro pasado que siempre quiso esconder. Bulma intentara averiguar que fue lo que le sucedio, pero se dara cuenta que aveces no se debe remover el pasado...
1. Mierda

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me perteneces, son obra del maestro Toriyama-san.

Este es mi primer Fic de Vegeta y Bulma que subo. Agradecería mucho sus RR ya que de las críticas se aprende.

**Regrésame a la vida…**

**Capítulo 1, Mierda.**

El clima era templado, como un día normal de otoño. El cielo estaba despejado con algunas nubes que manchaban su hermoso celeste creando figuras al azar. Algunos rayos del sol golpeaban fuertemente en las hojas de los arboles, en las casas, filtrándose hasta extinguirse lentamente en la tierra. En la autopista principal de la ciudad se podían visualizar cientos de coches, cada uno con un diferente destino.

-Papá, ¿Falta mucho para llegar?- Preguntaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules a su acompañante de viaje.

-Calma hija, no te desesperes- Contesto aquel hombre calmando a su única hija esbozando una sonrisa mientras seguía conduciendo su automóvil.

La chica bufó mientras miraba la ciudad aburridamente. No veía la hora de volver a su casa y descansar, había tenido mucho trabajo. Además debía preparar su informe para enviarlo a la Academia en la que estudiaría. Si bien, no estaba decidida a cuál iba a asistir debía tener listo un informe con sus calificaciones, intereses y datos de la secundaria que cursó. Pero parece ser que estudiaría en la Academia Ouran, era la Universidad más prestigiosa de todo el país. Admiraba el hermoso cielo de esa mañana.

_-"Me pregunto si conoceré gente que valga la pena este año"-_ pensaba mientras cruzaba la autopista con su padre.

El recorrido duro unos cuantos minutos más, que lentamente iban acabando la paciencia de la joven. Su padre se detuvo en frente de una casa muy lujosa, era amplia, parecía una fortaleza más que una casa. Pararon en frente de una muy alta reja negra con curvas abstractas esperando a que esta se abriera para ingresar. Automáticamente les cedió el paso permitiéndoles llegar a su destino. El conductor estacionó el coche justo en el nacimiento de las escaleras que llevaban al portón principal. El lugar era simplemente hermoso, parecían hectáreas interminables de campo, había estanques de agua, arboles de varios tipos incluso que jamás ambos habían visto, el pasto un color verde único que combinaba perfecto con las hojas de los arboles, todo era armonía. Ambos invitados descendieron del vehículo y justo cuando se iban acercando a la entrada esta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una bella mujer de cabellos marrones. Llevaba un vestido de color negro y dorado, que tenia adornos brillantes que llamaban mucho la atención. Su cabello ligeramente recogido y unos hermosos aros en forma de argollas.

-Bienvenido Dr. Briefs, lo estaba esperando- Saludo mientras caminaba en dirección al recién nombrado.

-Muchas gracias, es un placer para mí- saludo mientras terminaba de subir las gradas al igual que su hija.

-Y veo que viene con compañía- dijo mirando a la joven minuciosamente.

-Es mi hija, Bulma- la presento haciendo que la aludida se acercara para saludar.

-Bulma, Bulma Briefs- menciono mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante la mujer.

-Midora, Himayshi Midora- Se presentó- Pero no nos quedemos aquí afuera, adelante-

Los tres entraron en el lujoso lugar, tanto Bulma como su padre admiraban aquella casa, no había duda de que la familia Himayshi pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas del mundo. Ellos eran propietarios de la empresa más reconocida en todo el mundo en el rubro de los Bienes Raíces. Poseían propiedades a escala internacional, no había persona en el mundo que no los reconociera. El lugar era totalmente amplio, con costosos adornos y pinturas codiciadas por los mejores museos del mundo. Había varios empleados trabajando.

-Tomen asiento- Corto el silencio Midora ofreciéndoles un sofá para que descansen.

-Gracias- dijo el Dr. Briefs mientras se sentaba, Bulma hizo lo mismo.

-Y bien señorita Midora, ¿Qué clase de acuerdo quería negociar con nosotros?- Pregunto el Dr. Briefs para romper un poco el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-Es fácil de decir en realidad, solo quería que viniera hasta aquí porque negociar en la empresa hubiera significado enfrentarse a toda clase de periodistas- Comenzó a hablar la dueña del lugar moviendo sus manos mientras hablaba.

-_Y ahí empieza de nuevo_- Pensaba Bulma sentada en el sillón escuchando a la mujer hablar, ya estaba acostumbrada a estas reuniones y le parecían muy aburridas.

Ella presto un poco de atención y según lo que entendió esa mujer quería que su padre haga innovaciones tecnológicas en los inmuebles de Himayshi Propiedades y a cambia le daría un porcentaje de la ganancia de la venta. Ambas empresas salían bien beneficiadas por lo que su padre no dudo en aceptar la propuesta. Cuando la reunión termino y ambas partes firmaron el acuerdo, decidieron que algunos últimos documentos que el Dr. Briefs se había olvidado de llevar, Bulma los acercaría a la empresa de Midora, así no debía viajar hasta su casa.

Midora los acompaño hasta la entrada principal para despedirlos. Cuando las puertas se abrían vieron que un coche muy moderno ingresaba por la amplia reja de la entrada. Bulma observo que Midora frunció notablemente el ceño. Volteo su vista al auto que se estacionaba detrás de él de ellos. De aquel vehículo descendió un joven que aparentaba tener 18 años de edad, tenía el cabello negro y se vestía muy bien. Era muy atractivo, demasiado. El joven los miro a los tres y haciendo un gesto de desagrado para luego subir los escalones.

-Buenos días Vegeta, no esperaba tu repentina visita- Dijo Midora cruzando los brazos desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Hmp- No respondió. Miro a los otros dos presentes, intentando ver si los conocía de alguna parte.

-Buenos días Joven, Soy el Dr. Briefs, de la Corporación Capsula- Se presento haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el- Y ella es mi hija, Bulma-

-¿Corporación Capsula?- Se pregunto mas para sí mismo, volteo la vista bruscamente hacia Midora como buscando una respuesta.

-Ya firmamos un acuerdo, no te desesperes- Le dijo calmadamente esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

El joven volvió a mirar a los invitados, odiaba que esa mujer. Bulma le devolvió la mirada, ella no entendí nada ¿Se había perdido de algo? Vegeta hizo una mueca y se adentro a la mansión. Midora seguía sonriendo falsamente.

-Olviden esta escena por favor- Dijo Midora para romper un poco el silencio con una sonrisa forzada.

-_No entiendo..._- Pensaba Bulma viendo a Midora. Después de esto ambos se despidieron, subieron al coche y partieron rumbo a su hogar.

En el camino Bulma se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había pasado esa mañana, la extraña mujer, la reunión con su padre, el acuerdo firmado y esa extraña escena que protagonizo el pelinegro. _"Que familia más rar_a" pensó para sus adentros. Vacilando en todo lo sucedido no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su hogar. Entro junto con su padre directo a la sala, estaban cansados.

-¡Ohh! ¡Por fin han regresado! ¿No quieren un poco de té?- Pregunto rápidamente la rubia que se encontraba en la sala con una bandeja de pastelitos en la mano.

-¡Si mamá por favor!- casi rogo la peli azul.

Mientras los recién llegados se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, Bunny preparaba un té y sacaba unos pastelitos del horno. Después de haber merendado y comer un sinfín de pastelitos, Bulma subió a su habitación a preparar su informe, quería adelantar algo aunque sea. Cuando empezó a escribir en su computadora portátil alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Pase- Mencionó algo resignada, definitivamente ese día no lo empezaría.

-Bulma- Llamo su padre- Estos son los documentos que tenés que llevar mañana a la empresa Himayshi para terminar de cerrar el acuerdo.- Termino de decir entregándole a su hija una carpeta azul con varios papeles. Bulma la recibió y asintió con la cabeza, su padre abandono la habitación.

Bulma abrió la carpeta para ver de qué trataba el acuerdo, pero como ya lo sospecho, era muy aburrido. Bajo a la sala de nuevo y no se cruzo a ninguno de sus padres. Supuso que habían salido al centro. Encendió el televisor buscando algo para mirar, encontró una película muy interesante y como no tenía más que hacer se dispuso a dejar pasar su día de esa manera. Ya caía la noche y sus padres no regresaban, por lo que dedujo que se habían ido a cenar, como no tenía hambre se dirigió hasta su habitación y se dispuso a descansar. Se cambio su ropa, se puso su cómodo pijama. Cepillo su pelo y se acostó.

-_Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano_- Pensaba mientras el sueño le ganaba.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se levanto como todos los días, fue al baño, se cambio con ropa no muy llamativa y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar. Vestía una falda al cuerdo que estaba más arriba de las rodillas color beige, una remara blanca y arriba de esta un chaleco que hacia juego con su falda, llevaba zapatos de taco medio color negro y el cabello suelto que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros. Fue hacia la cocina y vio algunos pastelitos sobre la mesada, comió algunos con un poco de té, tomo su bolso con los documentos que su padre le había dado la noche anterior y saliendo de su casa se dirigió a Himayshi Propiedades.

El camino se le hizo bastante corto ya que ese día no había mucho transito. El estacionamiento de la empresa estaba repleto, por lo que minimizó su coche al tamaño de una capsula una vez que descendió de él. Lo guardo en su bolso junto con los documentos que debía entregar y se dispuso a entrar en la empresa. Fue hacia las puertas de vidrio de la entrada, esta se abrió automáticamente dejando pasar a la joven. Quedo deslumbrada por el lugar, era bastante amplio, estaba lleno de empleados que iban de un lado a otro con informes y mucha gente que aparentaba tener mucho dinero esperando en la sala. Comenzó a caminar mientras miraba a todos lados.

-_Nunca creí que habría una empresa a la competencia de la nuestra_- Pensaba en su recorrido. Se acerco a recepción para consultar por Midora, seguramente ella estaría en la dirección de la empresa.

-Disculpe, quiero hablar con la dueña, me está esperando- Pregunto al recepcionista. El aludido dejo de escribir para ver a la joven, se acomodo un poco las gafas.

-Dueño querrá decir, se encuentra en el quinto piso, en la Dirección- informo señalando un poco hacia arriba.

-¿Dueño?- Se pregunto para sí. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor. Esperaba que descendiera rápido ya que quería volver a su casa pronto. Cuando el ascensor llego subió en él y lo programo para que la llevara hasta el quinto piso, no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo lujoso que era empresa, definitivamente el dueño era multimillonario. Miraba el espejo de aquel ascensor arreglándose un poco el cabello, y acomodándose mejor su saco.

Después de unos segundos el ascensor finalmente paro. Ella descendió de el tranquilamente, esperando a que alguien la recibiera, pero no fue así. Levanto un poco la vista y vio que no había un alma viva en todo el pasillo, el silencio de aquel lugar era infernal. No había muchas oficinas así que decidió ir directamente a la dirección, miraba hacia los costados pero allí no había nadie, quizás se había equivocado de piso. Suspiró. Justo cuando se daba la vuelta para volver al ascensor escucho un ligero ruido de papeles, volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que los ruidos provenían de la Dirección. Se acerco ligeramente a la puerta y cercioro que sus pensamientos eran ciertos. Golpeó la puerta esperando respuesta. Nadie contesto. Toco de nuevo y pudo escuchar _"Adelante"_, hizo caso omiso y entre abrió la puerta para después abrirla completamente. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio al pelinegro que había conocido ayer sentado en la silla de dirección firmando un sinfín de papeles. Estaba rodeado de documentos, tenía una taza de café caliente al lado del teléfono. El seguía firmando y escribiendo in prestarle atención a su presencia, por lo que ella se molesto un poco.

Bulma se preguntaba así misma que hacia el ahí, en la dirección, firmando documentos. Se acerco al escritorio para estar frente de él. Como el joven seguía sin siquiera mirarla ella aclaro un poco su voz para que por lo menos la prestara la mínima atención.

Vegeta levanto la vista y vio a la joven de cabellos azules del otro lado de su escritorio, se preguntaba que quería. Sin embargo, el solo iba a esperar que hablara.

-Buenos días, busco a Midora ¿Se encuentra?- Pregunto la peli azul algo extrañada.

-Midora no está, ella nunca esta acá- Respondió en un tono monótono mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Entonces supongo que debo dejarte esto a ti- Dijo mientras dejaba una carpeta azul sobre su escritorio. Vegeta miro la carpeta un poco, pero después volvió a escribir.

-Son los documentos que faltaban firmar para terminar el acuerdo con la Corporación Capsula- Mas parecía un monologo que una conversación, era una persona muy callada aquel sujeto.

-No tienen ningún valor- Soltó el sin prestarle atención a sus palabras.

-¿Cómo? Ayer Midora y mi padre…- comenzó hablar cuando fue duramente cortada por el pelinegro.

-Midora no tiene nada que ver con la empresa, el dueño de todo soy yo- Espeto mirándola a los ojos de una forma que calaba los huesos.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Bulma pensando que todo era una broma.

-La empresa es mía, yo firmo los contratos- Y volvió a escribir, definitivamente se le agotaba la paciencia.

La peli azul se cruzo de brazos, era obvio que él era solo un empleado que quería llamar su atención, o al menos eso pensó.

-¿A si? ¿Y donde dice eso exactamente?- Pregunto en tono de burla.

-Aquí- Señalo el pelinegro a un placa que estaba justo en frente de ella.

Bulma se sorprendió en sobre manera al leer la placa. "Himayshi Vegeta, Dirección" En esos momentos ella recordó todo lo que había investigado sobre Himayshi Propiedades, el fundador, como consiguieron tanto prestigio y los anteriores dueños. Recordó algo acerca de la muerte de los anteriores dueños, que habían tenido un único hijo y que este había sido el heredero de toda la fortuna y las propiedades de su padre. Intento averiguar el porqué de la muerte de ambos dueños pero nunca encontró la verdadera razón, solo decía que habían muerto por causas desconocidas. _"Un único hijo" _ Pensó, volvió a mirar la placa y lo entendió.

Vegeta por su parte odiaba que lo mirasen tan fijamente, así que miro a los ojos de la chica con algo de rabia como exigiendo una explicación para tal cometió.

-Tu… ¿Tu eres el hijo del Señor y la Señora Himayshi verdad?- Pregunto sorprendida esperando una respuesta.

El la miro sorprendido ¿Cómo sabia eso? De pronto hizo un gesto de total enojo. A ella no le importaba su vida. Así que no le contesto, se cruzo de brazos y apoyo la espalda contra el respaldar de su silla como a dando a entender de que era cierto lo que ella pensaba.

-¡Ohh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Buenos días Señor Himayshi es un gusto conocerlo!- Exclamo sorprendiendo aun mas al pelinegro –Mi nombre es Bulma, Bulma Briefs. Soy la hija del Dr. Briefs, de la Corporación Cápsula- Se presento como debía ser, el era una persona muy respetable.

-Hmp- Vegeta solo hizo una pequeña mueca al ver a la chica presentándose de nuevo.

Ella sonrió, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que recordó a Midora. Debía preguntarle quien era.

-¿Sabes? Ayer mi padre y yo fuimos a tu casa para hablar con Midora con respecto al acuerdo con la Corporación Capsula, ella nos dijo que esta era su empresa, por lo que mi padre firmo el acuerdo con ella. Si bien pidió que le alcancemos los documentos en dos días, creímos que era mejor que se los alcanzara hoy, así nos evitábamos de problemas. Pensaba que se encontraría aquí- Dijo ella esperando una respuesta, viendo que aquel joven la escuchaba atentamente.

Vegeta la seguía mirando re calculando todo lo que había dicho, _"Midora" _Pensaba con odio para sus adentros.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con la empresa, los negocios los firmo yo- Dijo en su típica manera de habar.

-Vale, entonces le dejo estos documentos y le informo a padre de esto para que venga él personalmente ¿Aun sigue el acuerdo no?- Interrogo la peli azul señalando la carpeta que minutos antes había dejado en el escritorio.

-Claro- Asintió mientras volvía a escribir.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro… Señor Himayshi- Dudo un poco al decir eso ultimo, no sabía bien como referirse a él.

Vegeta la miro un poco desconcertado, no entendía su rara actitud.

-Llévate esa carpeta roja, allí hay algunos documentos que debe leer el Dr. Briefs- Señalo el pelinegro mientras miraba los papeles de su escritorio.

Bulma dirigió su vista a donde el señalo, pero había un problema. Había dos carpetas rojas, no sabía cuál debía agarrar así que eligió la que le pareció más finita. Ya que la otra estaba repleta de papeles. Bulma se retiro del lugar, _"Definitivamente esto es muy raro, debo averiguar quién es Midora" _Pensaba mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

Volvió a su casa sin más contratiempos, debía contarle a su padre lo que había pasado en su "reunión" con el "Dueño" de Himayshi Propiedades. Estaba exhausta, y lo peor es que no había nadie en su casa. Suspiro resignada. Subió a su habitación para leer algo de los documentos que el pelinegro le había entregado, cuando ya estuvo cambiada se sentó en su cama y abriendo la carpeta roja comenzó a leer. Su cara mostro una absoluta sorpresa.

Esos no eran los documentos de la empresa ni mucho menos.

No tenían nada que ver con el contrato, nada.

Mierda.

-¿Qué?- Se exaspero notablemente la chica. La carpeta no era nada más ni nada menos que un informe para entrar a una universidad. Siguió leyendo, el informe era para la Academia Ouran. No lo podía creer ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo…? Ahh, ya recordó. En el escritorio había dos carpetas rojas, eso significaba que la otra era la de los documentos. Volvió a maldecir.

Algo le llamo poderosamente la atención, había una foto de Vegeta en la que él miraba hacia un costado ignorando la cámara. Debajo de la misma había un informe. La curiosidad la envolvió, si quería información de su familia… Ahí estaba, servida en bandeja. Comenzó a leer detenidamente.

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamo mientras leía- ¡¿Promedio Total 9,87?- No podía creerlo, ella solo había llegado, y con mucho esfuerzo, a 9,45. ¿Cómo él pudo superar su promedio? Algo estaba muy mal.

¡¿Campeón en artes marciales? ¡¿Destacado en deportes? ¡¿Prestigioso alumno? ¡¿Tocaba… Instrumentos de música? ¡No podía ser! ¡De ninguna manera!

Se sorprendió increíblemente, Vegeta no parecía nada de eso.

Por suerte no iba a estudiar lo mismo que ella, que alivio. Sin embargo irían a la misma Universidad, porque ella también tenía fichada esa Academia. Siguió leyendo el informe, esperando ver algo de su familia…

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se levantaba de su escritorio, ya había trabajado demasiado. Empezó a buscar con la mirada su informe para la Universidad, lo había terminado esa mañana. Algo le llamo poderosamente la atención, la carpeta roja que la peli azul debía haberse llevado estaba ahí. Recordó que ella había agarrado la carpeta y la tenía entre sus manos cuando se retiro… Ohh no. También recordó que su informe estaba en una carpeta roja.

Mierda.

No podía ser cierto.

¿Qué la muy tarada se había llevado su informe por equivocación?

Solo para estar seguro revolvió algunos papeles para ver si la encontraba. Error. La carpeta no estaba. Maldijo.

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Tenía esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo y me alegra haberla empezado. No soy buena escritora, lo sé. Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Review? Se los agradecería. ¡Gracias por leerme!

Lola-san


	2. Diferente

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me perteneces, son obra del maestro Toriyama-san.

**Regrésame a la vida…**

**Capitulo 2, **

Silencio. Era la palabra que encajaba perfectamente como descripción de aquel departamento ubicado en la Capital del Oeste. Solo se podía escuchar el ruido que hacia el reloj de pared y la acompasada respiración de Vegeta. Estaba sentado en un amplio sillón con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en el teléfono.

Estuvo allí sentado durante dos largas horas observando detenidamente el teléfono que se encontraba en aquella habitación. No la iba a llamar, de ninguna manera. Fue el error de ella, no de él. El dijo claramente: _"__Llévate esa carpeta roja…" _La que ella se llevo era bordo, muy parecido al rojo, pero al fin y al cabo bordo. Eso lo limpiaba completamente de culpa, entonces la que debía llamar era ella. Además, ella tenía el teléfono de su departamento, después de todo en el informe estaban todos sus datos.

De repente el teléfono resonó en todo el lujoso departamento sacando al joven de sus pensamientos. Se levanto y se dispuso a contestar, esperando una explicación lógica por parte de la muchacha diciéndole el porqué de dicha confusión.

-Hable- Contesto en su clásico tono monótono sin sentimientos.

-¿Nunca cambiaras ese genio verdad?- Hablaron desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Vegeta abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, estaba sorprendido por la reciente llamada. Cambio se expresión de asombro a una de enojo, odiaba esa voz, la detestaba. El solo escucharla lo atormentaba. _"Maldita"_ pensó.

-¿Te quedaste mudo?- Se volvió a escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contesto él con otra pregunta con una voz que rebalsaba de enojo.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas, pero por lo visto estas igual que siempre- Se escucharon risas.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- Exclamo mientras tiraba el teléfono contra la pared. Odiaba a esa mujer.

El ruido que esto provoco resonó en todo el departamento, Vegeta cerró sus ojos intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo eso solo empeoro la situación. Podía recordar su pasado, por más que él no quisiera recordarlo estaba allí, atormentándolo. ¿Acaso nunca lo iba a olvidar?...

-_No me dejen solo… ¡No!... Sé un buen niño ¿Si?... ¡Mamá!... ¡Tu padre fue un estúpido!... ¡Goku!..._- Escuchaba resonar en su cabeza voces, gritos, llantos… Tomo su rostro con ambas manos intentando quitar esas voces de su mente, pero fue en vano.

Se sentó en el amplio sillón que se encontraba ahí, estaba exhausto. Su respiración se torno agitada y su corazón comenzó latir más rápido de lo normal. Usualmente le sucedían cosas así, ya estaba acostumbrado. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo intentando recordar el rostro de su madre, ella era hermosa en todas sus facetas. Podía verla luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, con unos delicados adornos que lo decoraban. Al lado de ella podía ver a su padre, tan serio e imponente como siempre. Los contemplaba a ambos. Pero su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada, por un momento el pensó que todo era real, que ellos jamás se habían ido y que aquellos tormentosos diez años jamás habían pasado. Intento acercarse a su madre pero cuando lo intento sintió como esta se alejaba saludándolo con su mano derecha. Vegeta se sobresalto e intento alcanzarla, pero no lo logro.

Su móvil sonó, y eso lo saco abruptamente de sus imaginaciones.

Abrió sus ojos bruscamente y se reincorporo rápidamente, miro en todas direcciones buscando a alguien pero tal como pensó, allí no había nadie, nunca había nadie. Se recostó nuevamente calmándose un poco, solo lo había imaginado, que idiota.

Con una mano toco su frente mientras que con la otra buscaba su celular en los bolsillos de su traje. Al encontrarlo, lo abrió ya que era un celular con tapa. Era un mensaje. Al leerlo se exaspero terriblemente, lo cerro y lo dejo sobre el sillón. No quería pensar en esa mujer. _"Es de mala educación cortar una llamada… Midora" _Decía.

Se dirigió a su habitación con el fin de dormir, era momento de terminar con ese frustrante día. Al entrar a su habitación cogió una pastilla de la repisa y se la trago. Le daba pereza ir por agua. Se desvistió rápidamente, cuanto más antes estuviera durmiendo, mejor. Fue hasta el baño, deseaba tomar una ducha antes de dormir. Tal vez, eso le haría olvidar sus tan atormentadores recuerdos.

Mientras tanto, la emisora del mensaje que recibió Vegeta se encontraba recostada en su amplia cama. La recamara en la que se encontraba era muy lujosa, al igual que el resto de aquella mansión. La ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta de par en par, lo que dejaba que una suave brisa golpeara contra su rostro. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en la ciudad que se alcanzaba a ver, se veía hermoso, solo que ella nunca le había prestado atención. Miro a su costado derecho, no había nadie. Miro a su costado izquierdo, estaba el teléfono que hace poco había usado. Su habitación solo era iluminada por una luz de velador, Midora poso sus ojos en aquella luz, no le gustaba. Desvió su mirada hacia la luna, esa inconstante lámpara de la noche, _"Parece una medialuna como las que hace… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Kayori…"_ si bien la comparación era un poco cuestionable, ella lo consideraba así.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar calmadamente y sin interrupciones, jamás había mirado fijamente la luna, ni siquiera unos momentos. Ella no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, tenía una empresa que recuperar. Pero… también tenía una vida, una vida que solo disfruto en su infancia. Su mirada seguía perdida en el estrellado cielo, mientras que su mente permanecía en blanco. Tan absorta estaba en aquella vista que ni siquiera recordó que no había cenado. Tenía un poco de hambre, pero solo quería un té. _"Diablos…" _Susurro al recordar que no había ningún empleado en la mansión, les había dado franco.

Se despojo lentamente de las sabanas que la cubrían, iba a prepararse un té ella misma. Sus pies chocaron con la suave alfombra, estaba fría. Se calzó unas pantuflas y cubrió su cuerpo con un desavillé. Se dirigió lentamente a la puerta, y giro la perilla de la misma. Las luces aun estaban encendidas, no se había molestado en apagarlas. Bajó las escaleras sin apuro alguno, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido que producían sus calzados al chocar con las gradas. Ella estaba acostumbrada, no era la primera vez que estaba sola en la mansión. Una vez que llegó a la cocina se dispuso a calentar agua en la pava, no quería enchufar la cafetera. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, esperando a que el agua hirviera, odiaba esperar. Pasó sus dedos por la mesa, estaba limpia. Apoyo su rostro en una de sus manos en señal de cansancio, mientras que la otra bailaba sobre la mesa.

Arañó la mesa con sus largas uñas. El ruido resonó en la cocina.

"_Maldito niñato"_ Pensó recordando a su sobrino, hace diez años. Cerró lentamente sus ojos, intentando recordar aquello que la hacía enojar, le costaba un poco, hace mucho que no pensaba en eso.

"_-¿Por qué haces eso?- Pregunto el niño de cabellos negros a su tía, estaba muy intrigado._

_-¿Qué cosa?- Contesto con otra pregunta de mala gana._

_-Ese juego con tu mano, ¿Estas nerviosa?- Pregunto de nuevo._

_-No lo estoy, es solo que odio esperar… No hagas preguntas estúpidas- Termino la conversación abandonando el lugar, dejando al niño muy enojado."_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Midora al recordar aquella escena. _"Ya han pasado diez años, ¿Eh?... Aun no me lo creo…". _El agua para preparar el té estaba lista, el ruido que produjo la sacó de sus recuerdos. Sirvió un poco de agua caliente en una costosa taza, y la apoyo lentamente sobre la bandeja que llevaría a la sala. Una vez que se sentó en el amplio sillón de la misma, abrió el saquito de té y lo puso en la taza. Se dispuso a endulzarlo, ella aun seguía absorta en recuerdos.

"_¿Tu eres mi tía? No me caes…"_ Volcó una cucharita colmada de azúcar en la taza.

"_¡Jamás te obedeceré!"_ Otra cucharita.

"_¡Déjame salir de aquí!... ¡Midora!" _Y otra más.

"_Tu… Me las pagaras… ¡Lo prometo!" _Revolvió para que el azúcar no quedara al fondo de la taza.

"_Me siento la peor escoria del mundo al saber que comparto mi sangre contigo" _Bebió un poco de aquel oscuro líquido.

"_¡Ojala te hubieras muerto tú!" _Bebió otro poco.

Midora suspiro al recordar tantas cosas que creía haber olvidado, solo esperaba no recordar nada más, pero su subconsciente no la dejaría tranquila. Empezó a recordar más voces, más personas, más sucesos… Termino el té que había preparado y apoyo la taza bruscamente sobre la bandeja.

"_-Midora, sabes que es mentira lo que dices, no hagas esto ¡Por favor!- Rogaba una dulce voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta"_

"_-Si lo que dices es en serio, entonces hoy todo terminará- Terminó de decir mientras cogía un arma del último cajón de su escritorio"_

"_-Mamá… Papá…- Susurraba un niño mirando la sangrienta escena. "_

La mujer se levanto bruscamente y comenzó a correr hacia su habitación, intentando escapar de aquellos tormentosos recuerdos. Agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que con sus manos frotaba sus ojos. Estaba asustada.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- Grito antes de cerrar ferozmente la puerta de su recamara. Apago la luz, se descalzó y se escondió debajo de las sabanas tomando su rostro con ambas manos. No quería remover el pasado.

-Váyanse, váyanse, váyanse…- Susurraba a la nada. O más bien rogaba. Abrazo sus rodillas, y comenzó a sollozar. Lo único que quería era descansar, olvidar todo lo sucedido.

Y después de un tiempo, así lo hizo. Al día siguiente ya no recordaría nada. A ella le resultaba muy fácil ignorar a su conciencia.

-Diez, Nueve, Ocho, Siete, Seis, Cinco, Cuatro, Tres, Dos, Uno…- Al terminar el conteo de todas las mañanas, el despertador sonó, era normal que se despertara diez segundos antes del horario normal.

-Ring, Ring- resonó el molesto despertador en la habitación.

El joven de cabellos negros que recientemente había despertado, apago el ruidoso aparato y se dispuso a levantarse. Estaba cansado de la rutina, eso era claro. De muy mala gana y con mucho sueño se calzó y se dirigió al baño, hoy sería un largo día para él. Al salir, se cambio con su ropa normal de empresario, si bien era menor de edad, en algún momento la empresa sería de él. Tomo su móvil, las llaves y la billetera. Descendió rápidamente por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor tardaba mucho. Corrió hacia el garaje y busco su automóvil, como todos los días. Una vez que lo encontró, subió rápidamente en el. Ingreso la llave para encenderlo, y espero unos instantes.

Silencio invadió el lugar… Hasta que su estomago aviso que debía comer algo.

Encendió en vehículo y se encamino a su restaurante favorito, no era de gente rica, pero sí de clase media. Estaciono su auto enfrente del lugar que pronto saciaría su hambre, porque si bien era hora del desayuno, el más bien ordenaría un "almuerzo-cena-comida", o sea toneladas de alimentos. Tiene un apetito insaciable. Al entrar, una mesera se acerco a él, todos lo conocían en ese lugar. Seguramente ya habían preparado su pedido, porque él iba todas las mañanas, todas las tardes y todas las noches.

-Buenos días Vegeta, pasa por favor- Lo recibió en el lugar, mientras iban caminando continuo hablando- Ya casi está listo su desayuno- Termino en un tono algo sarcástico. Pero a la vez estaba muy nerviosa, no siempre hablaba con jóvenes tan lindos como él.

Vegeta solo la miro algo extrañado, esa chica era muy rara. Pero no iba a contestarle.

Al llegar a su ya reservada mesa, se dispuso a devorar el banquete que estaba servido ahí, le encantaba la atención que le daban. Por eso siempre volvía. Además la comida era muy buena, con lo que le encantaba comer a él. Platos y platos vacios se veían en la mesa de Vegeta, ese joven tenía un apetito voraz. Al terminar pago la cuenta, recordándole al cocinero que volvería a almorzar. Salió del restaurante y se encamino a su vehículo que estaba estacionado en frente del lugar, el poco buen humor que tenía se esfumo, al haber chocado con alguien. Levanto su vista algo molesto y vio a la joven de cabellos azules que había conocido ayer, estaba quejándose por el reciente golpe que le había proporcionado.

-¡Fíjate por donde andas!- Se quejó la muchacha pasando la mano derecha por su rostro, sin mirar a su agresor.

-¿Yo? ¡La que se metió en mi camino fuiste tú!- Reclamo el pelinegro muy enojado, estaba exasperdado.

La joven ya conocía esa voz, esa cortante voz. Levanto la cabeza un poco para quedar en frente del pelinegro. Que atrevida había sido.

-Se… Señor Himayshi…- Dijo reincorporándose rápidamente, esbozo una sonrisa forzada _-¡Hay no!- _Pensaba para sus adentros.

-Hmp- Vegeta solo hizo una mueca de mala gana mientras cruzaba sus brazos, desvió su mirada hacia la calle.

-¡Lo-Lo siento! Estoy algo distraída- Y comenzó a reír, no sabía qué hacer- Esto… Justo estaba en dirección a su oficina, lo que pasa es que la carpeta que lleve a mi casa ayer era la incorrecta…- Comenzó a excusarse mientras sacaba de su bolso una carpeta bordo, casi roja.

-Lo sé- Dijo mientras tomaba la carpeta, la abrió para cerciorarse de que nada faltaba.

Silencio incómodo. Bulma no sabía que decir, ella siempre había sido una gran conversadora, pero en esos momentos se sentía muda.

-Yo también iré a esa universidad- Dijo por fin la muchacha sonriendo ampliamente.

Vegeta levanto la vista un poco molesto, como si la estuviera interrogando con la mirada.

-No me importa- Contesto cerrando la carpeta bruscamente. La conversación término ahí, no tenía ganas de hablar. Se dirigió a su vehículo dispuesto a retirarse, ya llegaba tarde a la empresa.

-¡¿Disculpa? Solo intento ser amable, buscar un tema de conversación ¡Algo en lo que estemos de acuerdo! – Comenzó a desesperarse la chica, ese joven estaba acabando con su poca paciencia.

Él ni siquiera se inmuto a mirarla, subió a su coche y cuando lo encendió vio como Bulma también subía, se había sentado al lado de él.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Pregunto algo sorprendido por la intromisión de la chica.

-Llévame, mi capsula se averió- Dijo Bulma sin mirarlo, no estaba dispuesta a bajar.

Vegeta suspiro de mala gana, ni modo ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Obligarla a bajar? Tal vez… No, el debía ser cortés con la gente. O al menos fingir serlo. Encendió el vehículo y se dirigió a la Corporación Capsula, debía dejarla allí. En el recorrido ambos estaban totalmente callados, ninguno articulaba palabra. Bulma a veces desviaba un poco la mirada para ver al guapo acompañante de viaje que tenía, si bien lo había obligado a que la llevara a su casa, el tampoco se había quejado mucho.

_-¿Qué pensará?-_ Se preguntaba ella misma.

Vegeta por otro lado ni la registraba, es más, hasta por momentos olvidaba que ella estaba ahí. No estaba acostumbrado a la compañía, y mucho menos de una mujer. A decir verdad, nunca había llevado a alguien en su coche. Pero para todo hay una primera vez. De vez en cuando la miraba, muy disimuladamente, claro está. Tenía un singular cabello, no conocía a otra persona con el cabello así. Sus ojos eran celestes… Celeste cielo.

"_-¿Por qué mis ojos no son como los tuyos?- Pregunto el niño de cabellos negros a su madre._

_-Tú tienes los ojos oscuros de tu padre- Contestó la mujer dulcemente._

_-Quiero los tuyos- Bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-¡Pero tus ojos son mas lindos! ¡Hacen que uno se pierda en ellos!- Exclamo para hacer sentir mejor a su hijo, pero todo lo que decía era verdad. Cada vez que ella miraba los ojos de su hijo, sentía que se perdía en ellos, como si fueran un túnel oscuro sin fin. "_

-¡Vegeta cuidado!- Gritó Bulma sacándolo abruptamente de sus recuerdos mientras tomaba con sus manos el volante y hacia una maniobra rápida. Desgraciadamente no pudo evitar el choque.

…

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sin poder creerlo -¿Usted está seguro?- Interrogo la mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre madre?- Pregunto un joven que aparentaba unos 18 años a la mujer que hablaba por teléfono. Tenía la boca llena de comida por lo que apenas se entendía lo que preguntaba.

-Bueno, Muchas gracias por avisarme- Y corto la llamada mirando al muchacho- Vegeta tuvo un accidente- Le informo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo?- Exclamo el joven exaltándose considerablemente. Su cabello era negro y alborotado, pero él nunca se había tomado la molestia de peinarlo. Sus ojos hacían juego con su pelo.

Salió corriendo rápidamente de la cocina con dirección a la puerta, debía ir a ver a su amigo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la última persona que le gustaría verse.

-Midora…- Dijo más para sí, le dedico una mirada cargada de odio. La detestaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vegeta no está- Exigió explicaciones la mujer.

-Lo sé, yo vine a ver a mi madre- Contesto y sin esperar respuesta se echó a correr nuevamente.

Midora volteo para verlo alejarse por la calle, era muy rápido._ "¿Por qué tanta prisa?"_ Pensó.

El muchacho de cabellos alborotados corría rápidamente por las calles, si Vegeta estaba en un hospital, en el único en el que estaría seria en el hospital Ootori. El más caro, y por ende, lujoso de la ciudad. Corrió varias cuadras, quería llegar cuanto antes. Después de varios de minutos ya estaba enfrente del hospital. Era exageradamente grande. Corrió hacia la recepción que para su suerte estaba vacía.

-Dígame, ¿Necesita algo?- Pregunto la recepcionista sin mirarlo.

-Sí, busco a Himayshi Vegeta, me dijeron que tuvo un accidente recientemente- Dijo un poco agitado por la reciente corrida.

-Está en el tercer piso, habitación 155- Informo mirando la computadora que allí había- ¿Es usted… familiar?- Termino de preguntar a la nada, el pelinegro ya no estaba ahí.

El muchacho corrió por las escaleras y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación 155. Entro sin golpear la puerta, y busco con la mirada a su amigo. Estaba recostado en la cama del hospital.

Vegeta estaba despierto, si bien no le había pasado nada grave, los doctores le habían exigido que permaneciera en reposo, solo por seguridad.

-¿Kakarotto?- Pregunto algo sorprendido -Creí que estabas de viaje-

-Quería darte una sorpresa -Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba al costado de la cama, estaba muy contento de volver a su amigo de la infancia- Y llámame Goku- Termino de decir esbozando una amplia sonrisa, Vegeta no mostraba nunca sus sentimientos, pero sin embargo Goku sabía que su amigo lo había extrañado tanto como él.

-Da igual, ¿Cómo te enteraste?- Pregunto Vegeta algo intrigado intentando sacar el tema, hace mucho que no veía a Goku. Volver a verlo le daba mucha nostalgia.

-Llamaron a tu casa y le contaron a mi mama- Comenzó a relatar Goku quien estaba muy feliz por ver a Vegeta.

-¿Quién habrá sido?- Se pregunto Vegeta mas para sí mismo.

-Yo llamé- Se escucho desde afuera de la habitación. Ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta y vieron a la joven de cabellos azules apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Vegeta miro la mano izquierda de Bulma, estaba con un yeso. Ella se acerco hasta ambos y saludó.

-Un gusto, soy Bulma Briefs- Se dirigió a Goku extendiendo su mano sana.

-Goku, Nakajima Goku- Contesto el saludo amablemente.

-¿Y tu estas bien? ¿No te hiciste nada?- Pregunto Bulma preocupada hacia Vegeta.

Goku se sorprendió un poco por la familiaridad con la que Bulma trataba a su amigo de la infancia. ¿Sera que era algo de Vegeta? No podía ser, Vegeta no era de tener ni siquiera conocidos. Pero aun así, eso lo averiguaría dentro de poco.

-Sí, estoy bien- Contesto mientras se levantaba de la cama, ya quería irse del hospital, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Cogió su saco, se calzó y se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara. Quería despejarse.

Bulma y Goku quedaron solos en la habitación. Era ahora o nunca.

-Perdón por preguntar pero, ¿De dónde conoces a Vegeta?- Comenzó a preguntar Goku, tenía ansias de saber.

-¿Ah, Vegeta?-Se sorprendió un poco Bulma por la pregunta tan directa. Goku solo siguió mirándola por lo que ella decidió contestarle, no había nada que ocultar- Lo conozco porque el firmo un acuerdo con mi empresa, la Corporación Capsula- Dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Ah, solo por negocios…- Dijo un poco decepcionado Goku, el hubiera esperado otra respuesta.

-¿Eh?- Bulma se sorprendió un poco por el repentino cambio de humor de Goku, el era extraño. Bueno, en eso se parecía mucho a Vegeta.

-Nada, olvídalo- Exclamo Goku entre risas mientras ponía su mano derecha atrás de su nuca.

_-Qué extraño…-_ Pensaba Bulma sonriéndole.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Vegeta. Este último se dirigió a la puerta y se quedo allí. Goku entendió lo que él quería decir y se levanto dispuesto a seguirlo, después de todo no hacían falta palabras para entender lo que Vegeta quería expresar.

-¿Vienes?- Le preguntó Goku a la muchacha que se había quedado en la habitación.

-Cla-Claro- Asintió Bulma, no sabía a dónde irían, pero tenía curiosidad.

Salieron de esa habitación sin ver a ningún doctor, el lugar estaba desolado. Descendieron por el ascensor en absoluto silencio, y eso a Bulma le incomodaba. Al llegar a la planta baja, vieron a todo un operativo policial en la entrada, ese hospital sí que tenia alta seguridad.

-¡Es el! ¡El de cabello negro!- Vociferaba la recepcionista del hospital señalando a Goku, este ultimo solo reía ampliamente sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- Pregunto un policía, algo confundido.

-¡El más alto!- Volvió a gritar la alocada mujer.

-El viene conmigo- Fue lo único que dijo Vegeta mientras pasaba al lado de la seguridad. Vegeta volteo en señal de que todo estaba bien, por lo que Bulma y Goku lo siguieron. Ningún policía movió un solo dedo, Vegeta era muy conocido en todos lados.

Al salir del hospital, Goku y Vegeta se dirigieron hacia la misma dirección, Bulma solo los siguió callada. Eran muy extraños, nunca había conocido a gente así. Escuchaba como hablaban, o más bien escuchaba como Goku hacia un excelente monólogo mientras que Vegeta solo hacía gestos. Ellos seguramente eran muy buenos amigos, se complementaban perfectamente.

De repente, ambos se detuvieron en el mismo lugar. En un restaurante.

-¡Al fin! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!- Exclamaba Goku animadamente. Ingreso al restaurante rápidamente.

Vegeta solo miraba como entró su amigo, admiraba como el siempre sonreía ¿Qué nunca estaba triste? Jamás lo entendería. De pronto, sintió un pequeño empujón. Volteo para ver a su agresor… o a su agresora.

-¿No tienes hambre?- Pregunto Bulma esbozando una gran sonrisa, tomo a Vegeta de la manga del saco y lo hizo entrar -¡Apúrate! ¡Goku se lo terminará todo!- Exclamaba mientras lo jalaba hacia el interior del restaurante.

Vegeta solo se dejo llevar, esbozo una sonrisa casi innotable. Se soltó del agarre de Bulma y corrió rápidamente hasta pasar a Goku, quien lo tomo como una carrera. Parecían dos niños compitiendo por demostrar quién era el mejor. Bulma los siguió y se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos. Los miraba detenidamente, definitivamente se complementaban. Estaba sorprendida de cuanto comían, era increíble, además de que hacían competencia por ver quien comía más en menos tiempo. Parecían dos niños pequeños. Al terminar el "almuerzo", los tres salieron del restaurante.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Bulma al ver que estaban sin vehículo, ese día era muy raro.

Vegeta busco en el bolsillo de su saco, tiro una capsula a la calle vacía que automáticamente se transformo en un coche_. "Valla, sí que es millonario"_ Pensaba la joven de cabellos azules.

Los tres subieron al coche, estando Bulma en el asiento trasero. El viaje fue en dirección a la Corporación Capsula, Bulma ya debía volver a su casa, estuvo toda la mañana fuera. Pero fue una mañana que no podría olvidar fácilmente, en unas horas habían pasado muchas cosas. Esos dos jóvenes eran muy raros. El viaje fue igual de silencioso que el anterior, nadie hablaba. Al llegar a su destino, Bulma agradeció y se despidió solo diciendo "Adiós". Además, no sería la última vez que los vería, después de todo, ellos irían juntos a la Universidad.


End file.
